


Prompts suggested by ObamaCare4real

by Invasion



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, commission, commissions, prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invasion/pseuds/Invasion
Summary: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621120 for the other prompts! Sorry, but his prompts all are in the same universe and there's so many i felt it necessary to put them together! Refer to there for any others. Though IMO these are better anyways.





	1. Hithermash

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621120 for the other prompts! Sorry, but his prompts all are in the same universe and there's so many i felt it necessary to put them together! Refer to there for any others. Though IMO these are better anyways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibana x Thermite x Ash. Suggested here on AO3 by ObamaCare4real. Sorry about being late for this, too. Every time for a few days might be a bad time lol. And thanks for not making me do 1st person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jordan Trace = Thermite  
> Eliza Cohen = Ash  
> Yumiko = Hibana
> 
>  
> 
> tbh i didn't remember her last name rip

Jordan walks into the gym, noticing Eliza was already there.

"Hey Elie, when'd you get here?" he asks as he strews his towel over his shoulder.

"First of all, don't fucking call me "Elie", and second of all, about 15 minutes ago."

"Okay, _Elie_." Jordan replies as he finds his way to a machine he typically enjoys.

"You've used that thing for a half hour every day this week, Trace. Not to be anti-monotonous, but it's probably recommended that you switch it up a bit, you know?"

"This one isn't too hard for the weight I use on all the machines and still gets me burning up afterwards, it's the best of both worlds. Plus, it's nice to have a routine." he says as he selects the weight he had referred to. The machine is very simple; the user reaches their arms back and pull them forwards using the weighted handles as resistance.

Which Jordan does. He reaches back and slightly struggles at moving the handles to meet in front of his face.

"Trying to flex, Jordan?" Eliza asks, looking him over while doing squats with weights in hand.

"No.. I'm just.. having some... troubles... recently.." he replies in between grimacing and sweaty pumps inwards.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Maybe I've been overworking myself or something. I'm not sure."

"Maybe I am, too." she says before walking towards Jordan with her weights. "See these?" It catches Jordan by surprise.

"What about them? They're.. holy shit? Squats with 50 pound weights? Two of them?"

"Yep. Call that shit overworking." she says, mockingly before doing her squats inches away from his legs.

"What.. are you doing?" he releases the handles, letting them clash back onto their metal frame and base.

"Working out." she replies. He puts his hands on her waist.

"And I'm just helping you out." he adds, sarcastically. Ash's squats quickly back up onto his crotch and turn into something closer to grinding on him rather than squatting.

She drops her weights onto the floor, making a very loud _Thump!_ , before turning around, kneeling on his lap. She leans in and kisses him for one, two, three, four... She neglects to let go until about ten seconds of the two being interlocked. Jordan's hands slip around her head and onto her medium length hair. He forces her in for another long, sensual kiss.

About halfway through before Jordan was going to pull back for another gasp of air, the door creaked open.

"Trace? Cohen? You two are..." an Asian voice scoffs.

"It's not what it looks like!" Eliza screams, pulling away from the kiss, revealing it was Yumiko.

"Then what is it?" she asks.

"It was... We were just, ya know.. uhm.. He needed some resistance so I'm sitting on his.. uh his lap."

"Yeah." Jordan adds.

"And uhm he.. he needed it so I help him out, of course, and it's just.."

"Doesn't matter what you say, it matters what it was. And me likey." she says with a giggle, "So, can I join in?"

"Join in what?"

"We all three know what was about to happen. Don't deny it." Yumiko adds. Jordan unzips Eliza's vest and unbuttons her button-down underneath it, revealing her skin.

"That was quick." Eliza says. Jordan slips off her bra and throws it to the side. "Yumi, lock the door."

The loud deadbolt was secured in place then Yumiko walks over to the two of them, quickly getting undressed. Therm pushes Ash to the floor and falls with her, giving her a kiss that trails down her body to her waist, where he unbuttoned her fly and pulled her pants down, revealing her pink underwear, which he slides off. She's now showing off her gorgeous, tight, pink, puffy lips.

Jordan pushes himself against her pussy and eats her out; making her shake a little bit as her hands rush to her medium-sized tits. He quickly uses his left hand to find Yumiko's pussy, which looked just the same, though shaved, and fingered it; though she was not too happy about it.

"I'd prefer your dick or your tongue in there, you know." she says. Jordan stops eating Eliza out and quickly strips; just as he had done to Ash (though his underwear wasn't pink), revealing his hard, girthy, 6" cock. He lays down on the ground and Yumiko teases her clit on his tip before sitting down completely on it like a cowgirl. Eliza then sits on Jordan's mouth, though with little pressure, and he eats her out. Hibana starts bouncing on his dick, making him tremble around as she gets faster and faster. Hibana lets out various sounds of pleasure, just as Ash did, though it was tough for Thermite to say anything as he was dedicated to making Eliza pleasured.

She keeps shifting her weight completely on his face on accident; though he barely cared. He was too happy as well. Eventually she realized this and sat completely on his face, as she was quickly driven to an orgasm.

"Fuck! Holy shit. We need to do this more, Jordan, but I think that's all I can fit in.." she says, getting off of him.

"I agree with both of those statements.. _fuck.._ because I'm close, Yumiko." Hibana climbs off of him and pleasures her clit while sucking Jordan's dick; getting him even closer before...

Cum erupts out of his dick all over the faces of both Yumiko and Eliza, some going in their mouthes. Hibana keeps milking your cock of cum for a few more seconds then, with a devious look, swallows it, which Ash did, too, a few seconds later.

"Tastes good, Trace. Maybe next week?" Yumiko says.

"I can do this every day." he responds.

"Tomorrow then. Same time. Both of you in my bedroom, though," Ash says, "Can't risk getting caught. This place is pretty high traffic."

"Yeah. Can't wait till then. Anyways, see you two." Jordan says, closing the conversation as he puts on his clothes. He exits the room and goes back to his to reflect on being able to score both Hibana _and_ Ash at the same time, and couldn't wait for the next day for the next hook-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the gym, Ash and Thermite were initially working out until Ash starts to "accidentally" grind on Thermite's crotch. Then it turns into a steamy make out session and Hibana walks in.
> 
> holy shit, OC4R, did you research the ops? Because Ash is impulsive like that, and Thermite is usually the one in control, so he would then initiate something.


	2. Glaz x the Sisters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof incest ok
> 
> So this isn't ever going to be headcanon, but basically Ela and Glaz are talking together about who could last longer, and they eventually decide to fuck to settle it, though Ela's on the bed they were gonna fuck on. Also suggested by ObamaCare4Real.
> 
> And this one is pretty bad, IMO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: It is, in fact, canon that alcoholic drinking is limited, if not forbidden, in Rainbow*. Also it's IRL canon that this is both rape and incest**. Don't try this at home, kids.
> 
> Also, I'm going to use "Ela" for both her operator name and first name, as no one wants to spell out Elżbieta every time. And Zoe is Zofia.
> 
> * From Operation Archangel in Ghost Recon: Wildlands.
> 
> **You can't be drunk to consent and... they're sisters.

Timur takes another shot, just after Ela, both of them are completely pissed.

  
  
"Anyways.. I- I bet that I could last longer than you.." he falters in his drunkenness.

 

"What- what do you mean?" she replies, also in a stumble.

 

"I mean that if you and I fucked.. that I would cum befo-no- after you. I would last longer."

 

"That- That came from nowhere, but I disagree. I'm pre-tty good in bed, y'know?"

 

"Oh I doubt that. I can last.. like 24 hours if I put my mind to it."

 

"Fuck you, I can go longer. 36 hours.. and I won't even come close.." her Polish voice almost demands.

 

"Oh yeah, wanna bet? I bet you a few rounds that I will last longer than you."

 

"Let's fucking do it!" she replies, almost nonchalant in her dubious consent.

 

Both Timur and Ela walk to her room and bust open the door. Zoe is laying on the bed that the two of them shared, completely sprawled out.

 

"Hey sis, can you just like.. move outside or something Timur and I need to settle something." Ela says, trying to fake sobriety, and failing.

 

"What are you gonna settle?" Zoe asks, knowing exactly what it was. Glaz responds with little hesitation.

 

"We wanna see who lasts longer in sex, me or her." Knowing both of them were drunk out of their minds, Zoe takes advantage of them.

 

"Not without me. You two seem like you could use some help walking in a straight line, not to mention fucking."

 

"Ok, fine Zoe. You can join in. Whoever lasts the longest gets a 6-pack!" Ela says, almost collapsing onto the bed. She quickly strips down, with Zoe doing the same. Timur closes the door and strips down himself, revealing his above-average shaft to the both of them, and he wasn't even hard yet. He walks over to the bed.

 

"Alright, so who's fucking who?" Timur speaks up.

 

"How about Ela and I take equal turns fucking you!" Zoe suggests.

 

“Sounds good..” Timur says, now at least sober enough to make a proper sentence.

 

He lays down on the bed and Zoe climbs to the side of him opposite Ela.

 

“I’ll go first.” she says. By now, Timur was hard and comfy in his place.

 

Ela watches as her sister methodically works his cock with her mouth, making Timur’s eyes close in pleasure; he was living the life.

 

Her hands moved up and down with the movement of her head’s bobbing, meaning her mouth was stimulating his tip and her hands were stroking his shaft. After about a minute of this, she stops.

 

"Your turn, sis."

 

Ela climbs atop Timur and sticks it in her ass, with no lube.

 

He writhes a little as his hands grip onto the bed.

 

"How are either of these things gonna make you guys cum before me?" Glaz says, coming to his senses.

 

"We're just fighting at this point for which one of us is getting that 6-pack." Ela says, also squeezing around with each hop. "You can stop us at any time if you don't want to give that away."

 

Obviously, he didn't want it to stop, so he said nothing more as she completes her one minute.

 

"Alright, that's enough foreplay, let's go to lady's time." Zoe says, replacing Ela's body with hers and hovering her pussy of his cock. "I bet you want this so hard right now.."

 

Then Timur hears a  _click!_. His eyes flutter around, wondering what it was before he realizes.

 

"I do want this so hard, but why the handcuffs?"

 

"I was lying about the whole "stopping any time you want" thing." Ela replies. She brushes his 6-pack with one hand and gives his balls a tap with the other. Zoe then plunges down her pussy onto his cock, enveloping it like a hotdog in it's bun. He writhes back, this time in pleasure, into the large bed with each sensitive thrust. Ela climbs atop him and sits on his face. He starts to lick her pussy as Zoe keeps bouncing on him.

 

"Fuck! Keep going!" he says in between eating her out.

 

"You better keep going, or I'll break out my toys!" Ela replies, bearing down on his face even more. He continues to eat her out.

 

"Fuck.." Zoe mutters, under her breath. She leans in towards Ela..

 

And kisses her.

 

Their smooches are loud and devious, yet quiet and sensual. The bouncing stops. Glaz stops eating her out.

 

"Keep going bitch." Ela says, quickly pulling away from the kiss and slapping his balls hard. He continues to eat her out, and soon Zoe pulls away from the second kiss and continues her bouncing. Zoe reaches out a finger and pleasures Ela, with her doing the same.

 

"Fuck.. I'm getting close.."

 

"So am I.." Ela adds. Glaz wants to say the same, but it was apparent to Zoe with the convulsions and throbbing of his member that he was holding back a huge orgasm.

 

Which he does for a few more seconds before he can't take it any more.

 

"Zoe! I'm cumming!" he exclaims, in between vigorous licks. She keeps going and squeezes his balls as her pussy contracts.

 

A tsunami of warm and sticky cum shoots through his package and into Zoe's pussy, in a load so big that it quickly fills her up completely and pushes out of her pussy onto his groin, giving him a white belt. Sadly, Zoe was too busy orgasming to make a karate joke, as she lifts up her pussy and squirts over Timur's chest for a good 20 seconds while rubbing her clit. He keeps eating Ela out for just a few more seconds before she, too squirts all over him, with some regular grool on his tongue as he pulls out and she pleasures herself to the orgasm as well. They lay down on each side of him as cum seeps into his belly button, making him feel both warm and weird inside, just as Ela and Zofia were.

 

"You gonna let me out?"

 

"Maybe later, boytoy."


	3. Muta x Mira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet again suggested by ObamaCare4Real:
> 
> (Spoiler alert, obviously)
> 
> Mira catches Mute masturbating but does nothing about it because of the stressful day she had.
> 
> The next day, she catches him yet again but decides to see who he's masturbating to thanks to the tablet he was using. Out of shock, she saw that Mute was jerking off to her the entire time, not knowing how he "obtained" (in secrecy, he took photos of Mira) those photos.
> 
> Mira then decides to do something about it.

It had been a long, stressful day for all of the defending team of Rainbow, especially Mira, who dodged a few close bullets from the Masks and only got a few kills to show for it.

She was walking through the halls when she remembered that Mute had had the same thing happen to him that mission. She slowly opened the door to their room (as they just so happened to share one). He's not at his desk, so she opens it a little more to his bed.

Her eyes widen to the sight; Mute was holding his small tablet, the same one he used for missions and such, and with the other hand was stroking his cock slowly. She quickly and quietly closes the door. Luckily, he was wearing headphones that probably drowned out the sound of the door closing. She decides that it's not worth it to pursue anything and lets him finish and hangs out in the commons area. There, she sees Jackal, fellow GROM member.

"How's it going, Ryad?"

"I should ask the same to you. Rough day, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying not to think about it."

"Good idea. Well, mine wasn't so bad. Not much to say about it, really."

"Well, I'm just gonna sit here for a few.. Mark didn't want me in the room for a few minutes, he says he's working on some sensitive code and he's worried I might leak it to the attackers during practice time, or that I might spill it to the Masks if they get me to crack." she says, making up an alibi.

A few awkward minutes later, she walks back to their room.

_There's no way he's not already finished.._

She creeped towards the door and knocked on it before opening it, as you and him had set as standard procedure, though due to the stress of the day you had forgotten to do earlier.

Mark was sitting up on the bed on that same tablet, though luckily not jerking off. You make your way to your side of the room and find clothes to change into after a long, cleansing shower.

"Fuck, I forgot I've gotta shower. Tough day, right Elena?"

"Yuh-Yeah."

"Damn, your shaken up, too.."

"No I'm-- I'm fine." she says, fluttering her eyes.

"Okay then.." he says, shifting his body out of the bed and finding his clothes. "I guess you get first shower.." he adds, sliding back into his bed.

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it?" she gives him a slightly provocative wink and disappears into the bathroom and turns on the shower. While it warmed up, she slowly stripped, her breasts peeking out and then flopping into the open air as she takes her bra off. She then slipped off her panties and sat on the toilet for a few more seconds, waiting until the exact time she had memorized for the water to get to the perfect temperature. Of course, the second she stepped in it was perfect. She ducks under the water for a few seconds, then reaches to _her_ shelf and gets her shampoo. She squirts some into her hand and then spreads it through her short hair. Once she had done that, she washed it out and then spread her body wash over her body. She rubs it in and then washes it out. Her hands move from her arms and their pits to her breasts and then down her body. She lets the water help wash it off her legs. She almost turns the water off before she makes a decision.

_I'm tired and stressed._

_I could use something that'll help with that.._

She reaches her hand down her smooth chest and into her pussy. She slumps her body onto the wall and closes her eyes. She turns the intensity of the water up to hide her moans, which quickly grow louder and louder, though somewhat quiet compared to the gushing water. She lets herself pout and cry and moan; lets all of her emotions out. Her hips begin to buck and quiver as she comes close to her orgasm. She holds it back a few more seconds before letting it all gush out of her; her entire body moving in a synchronous motion as she squirts out cum for a few seconds. She calms herself down from the ecstasy and euphoria and slowly turns off the water and dries off.

She puts her night clothes on and brushes her teeth before exiting the room and laying on her bed.

"It's all yours, Mark." she says, cozying up in her bed and looking the opposite way of him to avoid seeing anything more she might not want to. He stares at her cozied ass for a few seconds before going into the bathroom and showering.

* * *

Elena wakes up the next day, luckily not to a mission siren, but rather her alarm. She quickly defuses it and hops out of bed. Mark decides to stay in the room and do "something", as he says to Mira, and make breakfast later.

As Mira leaves the room, he searches for a file on his tablet.

He taps on it twice and it opens; lighting his face up with the color of peachy skin. He slips on his noise-canceling headphones and his face then lights up with his own peachy skin as he takes his dick out and begins to mindlessly jerk off to the newest addition to the folder.

Mira, meanwhile, was at breakfast when she realized that she left her phone in the room.

Because of course she did.

She quickly runs down the hall to her room and busts the door open, revealing Mark masturbating yet again.

But this time she felt different about it. She wanted to know why he was masturbating; and what to. She sneaks into the room, somehow not getting seen nor heard and leans into being able to see the tablet. She stumbles on the ground at what she sees. Mark hears this and reacts by shutting off the tablet, but it's too late.

Mira had seen herself jilling the night before.

"It's not what it looks like Elena!" he exclaims as he tucks his dick quickly into his pants

"I think it is.. You were jerking off to me, weren't you?"

"I.. I was." he says with a sigh.

"And you were last night, weren't you?"

"I was."

"Why?"

"Because.. I've known you all this time and you've always aroused me.. Whenever you bite your lips or wink.. I sometimes even get hard."

"Well.. Let's fix that rough patch, eh?"

"What do you mean, Elena?"

"You know what I mean." she says, giving him a wink.

"I don't think I do.." he says, as one hand drifts to his hard cock and pulls it out, slowly.

The second it's out Mira's mouth snaps onto it and starts to blow him.

"I don't think we should be doing this right now.."

"Then stop me.." she says in between succs. Instead, he pushes her down to force her to keep going, though his hand slips with the pleasure as he was still a virgin and she's mature and very experienced.

As she keeps going, she undresses, having to stop the blowjob for a second to take off her shirt, which reveals her large tits. She then takes off her pants, sliding them to the ground then ratcheting them down each leg until she was completely nude. 

She stops sucking him off and gives him supplementary jerks while standing up and sitting on his knees, just below his cock. Intent fills her eyes before they close in a long and sensual french kiss. After the kiss, she puts her arms around him, though one is removed immediately to find a condom she stored in her clothes. She takes it out of the packaging and wraps it over his cock, giving it a few more playful and youthful strokes before pushing against the ground and lifted herself over his dick. She gave it a quick tease before falling onto it, making his eyes widen.

She quickly replaces that with something more mellow as she unites them both in a kiss again, though this time she's bouncing on his cock. She keeps going for not too long before he's showing the standard throbbing signs of being close to an orgasm.

"Fuck! I'm close!" she says, pandering to him.

"I am too!" he says, content with her lie.

She keeps going.

"Fuhck.." she mutters under her breath. She begins to quiver a little as Mute's load shoots from his tip into the condom, making the reservoir droop a little.

"I fucking love you Mira." he says as he pinches off the condom and throws it into the nearby trash can. Mira quickly gets dressed.

"Hopefully you love me enough to not have to make me fake it next time." she says, slamming the door shut and going back to breakfast, still without her phone. Mark is flabbergasted and slowly starts dressing up.

A few minutes later, she returns for her phone. Mark is still sitting there in awe.

"Oh come on, I've gotta speak the truth, and I'll take a wild guess that you were a virgin."

"I.. I was a virgin until a few minutes ago.. But I've jerked off to you enough to last longer than _that_. I don't know why it was so quick.."

"Maybe because this is a real pussy and your hand isn't."

"Fair." he says, getting up.

"Did I at least bring you close?"

"Yeah, actually." she walks over to him and gives him a kiss then pats him on the back. Because nothing is more sexy than a pat on the back.

"That's... good I guess.."

"And don't worry, you wouldn't be the first _here_ that I've outlasted. You'll get there eventually. After another kiss, they leave together.


	4. Mute x Mira x Zoe x Ela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another suggested by OC4R. Now, since he (or she) has prompted it, I must announce that all of the prompts of his I fill will (probably) be in the same "universe"/headcanon. Not the same as Freshman, mind you. Anyways the prompt is about 720 words so I'm not gonna put it here (I can't) but it's pretty obvious what happens based on the previous one with the Bosaks and the previous one with "Mura".
> 
> That's the best ship name I got, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one'll be in second person just to throw the haters off. :dab: Also, for reference, I've decided that their beds are almost facing each other, so they aren't in the same direction. It's the only way I could make this work.

It's _yet another_ normal day at Rainbow, you think as you walk to the door of your room with whom you now considered to be your girlfriend, Elena. You slowly open the door as was common courtesy and see her laying on her bed with tablet in hand. At first you didn't realize what exactly she was doing then you saw it. Vague hand movements were visible underneath her pants. You lightly close the door, wondering what to do next, then it comes to you.

You run down the hall to the team offices, where everyone usually worked on their gadgets and such. You manage to have the luck of just one person being in there, leaning forward in his chair looking at the floor with his helmet on.

"Hey Ryad." you say, casually walking to Meghan's desk.

"Hey Mark, what's going on? Don't you normally do stuff in your bedroom for privacy?"

"Well actually I need to test it out with a Black Eye, so I'm taking one there to test it out, Meg said she doesn't care." you reply, swiftly making up a lie.

"Alright then.." he says, getting out his phone and typing something. You quickly leave the room with Black Eye in hand and go back down the hall to your shared room. You throw the camera to the ceiling quickly as you open the door and it sticks in place.

_How it sticks you still had no clue._

You boot up the camera app on your tablet as you close the door and record your screen, letting it record at your desk. You place it upside-down on your desk so no one sees it and leave it alone and plugged in while you dick around with a few more range-upgrading options for your GC90 (Signal Disruptor). None of them work, but by the time you've finished that, Mira is finished with her session, you walk back in, though when you exit the offices you realize Meghan was in there, so she'd probably know very quickly one of her cams was missing.

You walk in to Mira on her tablet, scrolling through some article. Since she was still in there, you couldn't return the camera, though you made a mental note to do so that night while she was sleeping.

You climb into your bed for the night.

"Hey Elena."

"Yes?"

"I know it's only been a few days, but do you think you could go again?"

"Like... fuck you again?"

"Yeah."

"No.. I'm too tired for it to be worth it." she says with a wink as she gets up to turn out the lights.

* * *

A week later

* * *

You finally get back from the gruesome hostage-crisis mission, with only one casualty; Thatcher. Luckily he was to make a speedy recovery. And luckily for you, Elena was going for a snack, which always ended up taking quite a while, so you had time to relieve that stress.

You get to your room and quickly open up your "Mira" folder on your tablet, yet again displaying tons of her nonconsensually-taken lewds, though it seemed like she didn't mind. You unzip your fly and spit in your right hand, which you placed around your shaft and began to stroke to her photos before you stumble across the video of her last week. You quickly open it up without a care in the world, lubricate yet again, and then go even faster, working your cock to getting near a pleasurable orgasm.. when you hear a loud gasp from beside you. You let your eyes drift that way, assuming that it was Elena and you'd not have to explain anything, but it wasn't.

"What the fuck are you doing, Mark?" Ela asks.

"I... I uhh was just uhm.. jerking off, as everyone does, y'know.." you reply.

"To Elena?" Zoe asks, skeptically.

"No.. Not to her.. Why would I be masturbating to her? I know her so well, we're the best of friends.."

"Well I'm gonna take your tablet to Six to show how much of a perverted _freak_ you are. Don't worry, she'll find out all your naughty little secrets." Ela responds, forcing his tablet out of his grasp and types around on it. Her finger hovers over that video file of Elena.

"What naughty little secrets?" Elena's voice asks. You move your vision past the Bosaks and into the doorway. Mira was walking in and closed the door. She takes the tablet out of Ela's grasp just before she hits play, barely even surprised. "Come on Mark, you _do_ know that you can just ask anytime you want some.." she adds. "Anyways, yes, he's got my lewds, calm your tits."

"Hey.. uhm can you guys.. leave, you're not helping my uh.. my boner.." you add.

"Hey Zoe, remember the game we played with Timur?"

"I, in fact, do remember the game we played with Timur.."

"What game did you play with Timur..." Mira asks, skeptically.

"Oh, it's very simple.. Basically, I think I can pleasure this young little boy-toy the best, though my sister here's got a bit of an ego she likes to keep."

"Shut up, sis... Anyways, like she was saying, I think that _I_ can fuck him the best.."

"Well I mean... I want in on this.." Elena adds.

"Fine, you can all have some turns fucking me.. but only if I'm in control.."

"What do you mean?" she replies.

"Well I'll be the dominant one, and also... no condom this time, Mira. Oh, and if you tell me to stop, I won't."

"Ohh.. kinky, too.." Elena then adds. "Of course."

The sisters agree with nods and Mark pats a place on the bed.

"Ela, care to join me in bed?" you demand. She quickly hops on and you sit on your knees and force her with one hand to deepthroat your still-stiff cock. Zofia reaches in and fingers her as you do this. Since it's only your second time having any form of sex, you cum pretty quickly all over her face, ruining her mascara. She basically passes out on the bed after she reaches her orgasm. Since Zofia was already on the bed, he goes for her next. They start out with a long, passionate kiss, which makes Elena jealous and desperate. She sits on his cock.

Just as she does that, Ela comes back to life and kisses Zoe while fondling Mira's huge breasts as she continues to bounce on Mark. Mark begins to finger Zoe's pussy, making her eventually stop her fondling as she, too, reaches a climax. She lays next to Ela on the bed, drool coming out of their mouthes as they cuddle.

"Hey Mark.. I'm sorry for faking my orgasm last time.. I just.. I can't hold myself in when I'm with you.. So I'll let you destroy my pussy. For fucks sake, tie me up and whip me until that makes me cum.. Have your way with me."

"I'm not Christian Grey, I'd rather make love to you, slowly. I want us both to be happy." you say, standing up. "That being said, it's a good offer." You force her into missionary and thrust your cock down her pussy.

"OH FUCK, MARK!!!" she screams, startling the sisters, who were barely awake. You keep thrusting in and out. After a few minutes, you flip positions to reverse cowgirl. You lay on the bed and she sits atop you and squats up and down on your cock.

Ela yawns.

"I think we all know who the best of us three is.." she says.

"Yeah, but can we get a round two?" Zoe adds.

"Fuck yeah.. one more second, I'm close.."

"I am too.." Mira replies.

"For real this time?"

"yes, for real." she replies to your doubt. A few more seconds later as her pussy contracts and she quivers, you release loads of cum into her pussy as your cock falters.

You do the same to each woman; cumming inside of all of their pussies, though by now you were spent enough to last up until their orgasm, surprisingly only enough each time as you cum at the same time.

You lay in bed next to them; completely finished.

"Well Zoe, you're one hell of a MILF," you say, "Ela, you've got great skills with a cock in your mouth, and Elena..." you give her a firm squeeze to the ass, making her blush.

* * *

You wake up the next day at the same time as the three girls.

"Well, we've gotta go." Zoe continues, "But you can keep our panties as a trophy." She and Ela leave the room after getting dressed, markedly leaving their panties on the dresser.

"Hey Mark." Elena says after they leave with an almost-mourning look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Something about this doesn't feel right.."

"What do you mean?"

"We're just having sex and nothing else, not to mention that you're 14 years younger than me.."

"Why would that matter? If we're happy together, then we're happy together.."

"I don't know how happy I am, though.. It feels like we're just friends with benefits.."

"Can I swoon you into being more than that?" you say with a sharp kiss.

"I think you already have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this made me realize that Valk's cams shouldn't be able to stick as good as they do..


	5. Valk x Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC4R. This one has some darker tones to it. The second 700+ word prompt from him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance OC4R but this one is absolute shit. By the way, you should write more yourself; you've got an eye for plot.
> 
> Though, and not to be rude, but this one was a bit hard to follow. Generally I work better with shorter prompts, too.

Meghan just got back from working out and is wearing a sports bra and yoga pants, which were thin enough to show an outline of her lacy thong. She notices she's by herself, so she gets up and twists the lock on the door, sits back down at her desk, which was against the wall and looking at the area in front of the door, and opens her computer. She navigates to a file on her desktop and opens it.

It's a video of Elena masturbating. You dip your hands in your pants and slowly start to do the same to your own pussy. Though Elena finishes up pretty quickly, so you decide it's not worth it to masturbate to it, especially now when you still somewhat risk getting caught.. She waits a few more seconds and then the video transitions to about a week later. Mark is on his bed, masturbating. She scrubs past that and waits until the Bosaks and Mira join him in bed. This time she just watches over the video, as Masaru enters the room.

 _I thought that was locked!_ she thinks, tilting her laptop towards the corner of the room. She had already closed out of the video by the time she said something.

"What are you doing in the office?" she asks, somewhat chill.

"Working on my Yokai." he responds, sitting down at his desk, which was across the doorway from hers.

She opens back up the video and plugs in headphones, the same kind that everyone in Rainbow had, and presses play.

She was extremely aroused, and could barely resist fingering herself. Her nipples get hard, and not because of the room's temperature. Her fingers slip towards her pussy a few times but quickly retracts in fear of being caught.

Though what Meghan didn't know is that Masaru had a Yokai set up watching the whole thing, sans the video.

Well, she didn't notice for a few minutes. But it was obvious something was going on when Masaru was touching his cock through his pants. Another thing she didn't know is that Masaru has had a crush on her since he got to Hereford back in Red Crow. 

She stands up and acts like she's walking to the door, going as far as to closing her computer, but instead walks towards Masaru.

"Why the fuck are you touching yourself?" she asks, violently.

"I.. I uhh.."

"Doesn't matter, it's not like there's much to touch, fucking hell.." her hand rushes to his bulge, "What's that? Five inches at most? Pathetic. I've heard this about you. It's why Siu broke up with you. I hope you knew that." He rushes away from his desk and runs to the door, opening it and running outside with tears in his eyes. For some reason, Meghan feels wrong about what she said.

"Listen! Masaru! That was the only reason, and-" she gets hit with a disorienting blast from the Yokai that was watching her and falls to the ground onto her huge ass.

Echo arrives in his single room, and lays on his bed to cry, just as Yumiko walks in.

"What happened? Are you okay Masaru?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine.."

"Listen, I don't know what Meghan said but if you want me to talk to her _for_ you, I can."

"No. Don't do it. I can't even have good sex. I've got no chance with her.."

"That's what you're upset about? She doesn't want to be your girlfriend? C'mon, Mas.. It's not that bad, and Siu was way better than her, so you might still have a chance."

"She told me why Siu broke up with me.. and it makes sense now why she did. She didn't like my dick."

"Fuck it, I'll get back at her. No one talks about my friend like that."

"Please don't."

"You can't stop me." she says, leaving the room before the Yokai blast could do anything. She goes to her room (again a single, Mira was one of a few people that had to share rooms due to all of the new operators), and gets into a costume; The Grudge. She hides in Meghan's closet and manages to wait for a few hours thanks to the patience she was trade-markedly good with.

When she hears Meg enter the room, she hops out of the closet, mimicking the Grudge's gait and sound. Meghan was scared for her life; begging to be spared and crying.

Yumiko then stopped.

How would this make her any better than Meg, scaring her then talking shit. Plus, it's not like there's a whole lot that she has over Meghan anyways. She hops out of the costume, laughing her ass off.

"You should've seen your face! I hopped out of the closet and-" She gets a firm slap to the face.

"Fuck you, Yumiko. Now why are you in here? I've already tried apologizing to him."

"Yeah, trust me, I know. Just try one more time. And this time, give him an incentive to forgive you.. And you didn't hear it from me, but he's got a huge crush on you."

"You want me to bribe him with a date?!?!" Meg responds in shock.

"A date of sorts.."

"Fuck you. I'll do it, but if something happens between us, it's your fault."

"Hell, you might be able to see past his penis and you could be his girlfriend."

"You know about that?"

"I know plenty."

Meghan lets out a sigh, which also says "fuck you" and then leaves the room, going down the hall.

She passes by a few rooms, including a slightly open door to the Bosaks' room. They had just begun fucking each other. Damn, foreplay looks weird.

She arrives at Masaru's room and forces the door open to Masaru kneeling on the bed, almost completely naked, sans boxers, with a katana to his chest. Meghan lets out a few tears as she runs over to the bed and diverts the self-impalement.

"What the fuck was that, Masaru!?!"

"I brought dishonor to myself and my relationship with Ying.. This is the only way out with dignity.." He bursts into tears, just as Meghan was and they cry on the bed for a few minutes; Meghan's cries quickly turning into an all-out bawl.

Once their faces were dried up, they make amends.

"Listen, I'm sorry for being a bitch to you, I was horny and wanted you gone so I could... you know..."

"I'm sorry for blasting you with my drone, trust me, I know how much that shit hurts. You feel like you've got a persistent headache or even migraine for sometimes as long as a half hour." Meg sits on top of him for a long, and forgiving hug, giving him a slight boner, which Meghan felt.

"Listen, I want to give you a little something as forgiveness... Well, you're actually giving _me_ something... Masaru.. Do you wanna make me pregnant?"

Without any hesitation, he whips out his hard cock and thrusts it into her mouth, making her gag a few times. After he felt she's had enough warm-up, he forces her to lay down flat on the bed and then pushes aside her g-string, revealing her perfect little pussy. He shoves in his dick, making Meg wince a little.

"Hey Masaru, if it makes you feel any better you made me gag.."

"That's what I was going for.." he says, continuing thrusts inside of her.

He goes so fast that he was sure that the bed was on the verge of breaking. It dipped slightly downwards. maybe the box-spring failed. He keeps thrusting in and out at that fast pace until Meg reaches her orgasm. Seconds later, so does Masaru, releasing his babies into her pussy.

"Maybe they'll be twins." Meg says as he lays down beside her.

"Wait, you really want my babies?"

"Do you want your babies?"

He responds, and Meghan lets out a grin.

"I knew you'd say that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the reader gets to decide whether she takes the pill or not.


	6. Twitch x Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC4R. Fucking hell these are good!

Finally off of training with the SAS, Olivier was satisfied. Hell, even Thatch thought he did good, which was rare.

As he walks down the hall to his room, which he shared with Emma, he notices that Mira was busy with Mute, though it wasn't really his business so he kept out of it. He continues down the hall towards his room, when he accidentally triggers a scan. Since he was doing solo runs during the training, though, it only was visible to him. Thankfully.

He saw a few interesting outlines; Elena still giving Mark a buttjob, Masaru and Meghan were in the same room as each other, seemingly talking to each other on the bed, and Yumiko was in Meg's room.

Though the most interesting was Twitch, his roommate, was seemingly taking a shower, though it seemed due to where her hand was that she was doing something a little more intimate with herself.

Though that all wasn't his business, he still took interest in looking at it, for at least the few seconds that it stayed up. When it disappears, he continues down the hall to his room and sets down his tablet to avoid messing with his drone any more. More so, he lands it on the drone-pad on top of the base. He waits for Emma to step out of the shower, which she does with a blush.

"Why were you showering at this time of day? It's barely even time for an early dinner.." he says. Emma gives him a wink and then bends down to pick up the clothes she stripped out of before the shower. As she did that, the towel hiked up her legs, revealing her perfect ass. Olivier, full of lust, mindlessly starts to massage his cock through his pants, then completely gives way to the French girl's beauty. He strips down completely and jerks himself off slowly. Emma blushes even harder, her face almost looking at him in disgust.

"What are you doing Ollie?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he says, continuing his strokes. "You should've chosen to be a supermodel, Emma." He then grabs his tablet.

"Thanks.." she says, blushing even harder before a small shock is delivered to the side of her chest, causing the towel to fall down. "Fuck! If you want me to fuck you, you could've just asked.."

She thrusts herself onto Ollie's lap and they interlock in a.. of course.. French Kiss. Her weight overpowers him and he lays on the bed. She instantly starts sucking on his cock. He closes his eyes in euphoria as she violently moves her head up and down. Eventually, she adds her hand at the same motion and rate as her sucking.

His cock throbs in her mouth a little, though her grip on it stops most of it, as he gets close. Emma realizes this and stops. She sits on the bed and angles herself up, revealing her puffy lips, which descended on Olivier's already almost milked cock. He gasps at the first bounce, then the second, then on and on. After five minutes or so of the relentless bounces, Emma stops. Ollie takes the hint and stands up. She spreads her legs apart and presents herself to him. He puts in his member and thrusts it in and out with little holding back.

He keeps going, getting closer and closer, for a few more minutes.

"Fuck! I'm close Emma!"

"I am too! Keep going!"

He rubs her pussy as he fucks her, bringing her to her edge before both of them spill over at the same time. Emma quivers as Lion's warm cum fills her insides with it's gooey goodness, impregnating her.

He lays back on the bed and rolls over to Emma. Without saying a word, she shoves her face into his and and makes out with him for a few more minutes before they unanimously decide they were hungry enough for dinner.

In the hallway, they see Meg helping Masaru move his bed outside to the trash bin, broken with the springs popping out.

In helping them, he asks a few questions, finding out not only that they were a couple now, but that Echo has had a crush on her for years.

After dinner, Emma and Ollie push their beds together, deciding to be more than platonic from now on.


	7. Ying x Rook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC4r. 
> 
> Siu and Julien were in the armory having a casual conversation. She was juggling her candelas and one of them accidentally detonates and flashed Julien.
> 
> Siu tries helping but her breasts were pushing on his face, making Julien lick them and making him aroused. They fuck while Julien is still suffering the effects of the candela.

"So, how's things?"Julien asks Siu, sitting down on one of the benches in the armory, shivering a little bit as it was always cold in there to keep the guns cool for crispness when firing.*

"Good. Neutral, really." she replies, grabbing a few Candelas.

"You need those on the range?" his thick French accent inquires.

"No." she replies as she throws one, then another, into the air. One more and she juggles them. "Ask me something."

"Okay, uhm.. Like general questions to test how good you are under stress-"

"Sure." she hastily remarks.

"Uhm.. How old are you?"

"Easy, 35."

"Where were you born?"

"Hong Kong, obviously."

"What's your first pet's name?"

"Real funny,Julien." she replies with a chuckle and a slight falter.

"That it i- OH GAWD" The room had a bright white fill now and Julien couldn't see or hear anything. One of Siu's Candelas was spent on the floor. She caught the other two and leaned over his now slumped-over body with her busty chest and breasts pushing against his face as she attempts at massaging his ears**, which sometimes worked at getting rid of the Candela's effects.***

Without being able to see anything, though, Julien knows what was where. In arousal at (who he secretly identified as) his crush bending over him with her breasts in his face, he begins to lick her nipples.

"What are you doing,Julien?" she asks as his vision starts to slowly fade in.

"The real question is if you like it..."

"I.. I want more!" she playfully says in reply as she strips down her medium-heavy armor with Julien assistance.Julien begins to undress, and just as he starts, she gets up.

"Whuh-Where are you going?" he falters, still affected by the Candela and still barely able to see a thing.

"Locking the door. Can't have anyone burst in on us..." she replies. By now, Julien was already completely undressed, though it took him a while because of all of his armor and not being able to see what he was doing. Nevertheless, nude is nude. "So, you like my tits?" Julien nods. Siu leans onto the flat bench where they had been sitting and engulfs his dick with her tits. She moves them up and down on his shaft and tip.

It didn't help that she routinely let drool spill onto her boobs and his cock, allowing her to go faster. His cock also throbs within the grasp of her breasts and he gets close to cumming, which he announces in a stutter.

She responds by slowing down and eventually stopping completely.

"What now?" he says, noticeably clearly, though he still had trouble focusing on her body and close objects.

What he could see, though, was her shuffling her body around.

"This might not work out well since you can't see too well, but fuck me!"

He quickly obliges and stands up, though barely, and feels around for her pussy. When she lets out a gasp and he finds a tight hole surrounded by virgin-like lips, he uses his hand to guide it into her pussy, making her let out a much louder gasp as he penetrates deep inside of her, making him let out a gasp as her tight pussy grips to his thick cock. He thrusts in and out, sometimes almost missing her pussy and thrusting into her legs, though they guided him back inside of her. His vision by now was almost completely back and he saw Ying's beautiful body.

"Woah." he says, slowing down to savor it.

"What?"

"Your body.. your curves, your tits.. your pussy.. it's perfect." She blushes.

"Thanks, so sad I want you to destroy it." He laughs as he ramps his pace back up and goes to her wishes, loosening her up a bit.

"Fuhck.." he mutters under his breath. "I'm about to cum.."

"Cum all over me! I want your warm, juicy load! Spill it all over me!" she says, forcing him to the edge. He pulls out and just as he does that, cum spews over Siu's chest and tits.

"That was fucking amazing!" he says, sitting down next to her and starting to put on clothes. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Julien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This is bullshit.  
> ** Ears are fragile to the point where biting and nibbling on them alone can cause arousal, even to the point where nibbling counts as foreplay in many people's definition of the word.  
> *** This is also bullshit.


	8. IQ x Blitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC4r. 
> 
> Both of them were playing a videogame (your choice). After several intense close calls and narrow victories, Elias decides to head to bed.
> 
> Monika followed shortly right after, but she wanted to borrow Pulse's new heartbeat scanner gadget and try out. She used it and saw the outline of Eliza getting annihilated by Jordan.
> 
> Getting horny, she decides to fuck her sleeping boyfriend, which she does successfully without waking him up. Monika then wraps her thong on his cock and jerks him off, making him come again. All of this happened when he was sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short, esp. the lemon. I might not do another prompt tonight, i might though. I'll start it, I might get carried away.

Single-handedly, Monika gets an ace.

"That's why you don't fuck with me in Siege!" she exclaims to Elias.

"I played a shield operator, as myself, to protect you, but _no_ , you just _have_ to rush the objective. Whatever, you aced. Good for you." he says, sarcastically.

"C'mon, Blitzy.." she says. He always hated that nickname.

"Don't make me fucking teamkill you this round."

Monika laughs as she gets two kills from spawnpeeks then continues to finish off the rest of the enemy team with some help from Elias.

"Well, That was kinda close until the end there. But I'm going to bed. Good work, Mon." He leaves the room, and Monika follows shortly after, stopping on the way to check out Jack's newest version of what used to be the HB-5, the HB-6 Cardiac Sensor. She manages to convince him to let her do some testing with it. The key difference is that instead of just showing the heartbeat as a blip, it shows an entire outline thanks to tracking where the blood moves, and thus where the veins are.

She hops into bed and starts to look around with it. At first she looks to the right. Elias was sound asleep, and the outline reflected that. In the next room down, both of the occupants were asleep, though she had forgotten who was in that room.

Then she looks to the left, where Jordan and Eliza slept and the second she looked that way, she dropped the sensor, in an effort to censor* what she saw. Though she quickly gained interest in what was happening. She picks it back up, luckily the drop onto her bedsheets didn't break it, and looked at the imagery for a few seconds. Sure enough, a clear outline of Thermite pounding Ash's ass. She mindlessly moves her hand towards her pussy.

_Wait! I've got a boyfriend!_

She walks over to his bed. Still asleep, and with a heart-rate low enough to show that he was deep in it. This gave her a bit of an ultimatum.

_Fuck him while he's asleep, touch myself, or wake him up to fuck._

She knew how tired he was, so she decided against the last option, and there's nothing like a good dick, so sleep-fucking it is. She checks to make sure the door is locked then undresses almost completely (save for panties, which she slid off , revealing her medium tits and perfect, round ass. She then slides his dick out.

_Perfect! He's got a nocturnal boner! _She quickly hops on top of him, letting his dick breach her pussy. His warm cock felt amazing as it throbs unconsciously inside of her. She continues her movements, also moving her hips forwards and backwards towards his head, letting it slosh around her (thanks to him) experienced and (also thanks to him) now calescent pussy.__

__She bounces for ages, or what seemed like it, before his body finally gives her the cum she wants to fill her wet pussy, though she wasn't done. She wraps her soaked panties around his dick and uses it to jerk him off. He writhes a little, possibly from pleasure as he nears yet another orgasm, though possibly just as he moved through the rest of the night, autonomously._ _

__Monika didn't want to take chances, so she slows down and wraps her cold hands around his dick and gives him a normal handjob._ _

__He quickly throbs around, showing her that he was close. She continues to speed up her strokes until his throbbing intensifies to it's highest peak before his tip spits out cum all over her face and some landing on his body. She licks it all up and returns to her bed, him still nude as a little present for him the next morning._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I'm sorry. Too easy.


	9. Frost x Cav x BlackBeard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig was having a friendly conversation with Taina, who found herself surprised that she’s enjoying the conversation.
> 
> They walked back to his room because he was getting tired and wanted to go to bed. As soon as he opens, Frost’s trap keeps him in place, although it didn’t cause any injuries as it was fake, it still delivered a punch.
> 
> Frost emerges from his bathroom and decides to have fun with Craig, and doesn’t realize that Taina was in on it the entire time. They alternate in giving blowjobs, ass jobs, boob jobs, etc.
> 
> They stuff their soaked panties into his mouth to keep him quiet. Frost then compliment Taina’s amazing body and reminds herself that every male operator has a crush on the Brazilian lady.

"So anyways, I ran to this fucker, asked him.. you know "Where are the others?", and he popped a boner! Like how the fuck? I'm about to kill you and you get an erection!?!?" Taina says in a laugh.

Craig laughs along.

"Hey, imagine my surprise when I'm doing in interrogation back in the SEALs and this one guy popped a boner.. I don't mean to be homophobic, but it felt weird. Did yours at least spill some beans?"

"No, he had to go to the bathroom or something, fucking weirdo. He never told us anything, even after we through him in the slammer. He claimed that he was pressured into joining."

"Who the fuck joins the Masks because of peer pressure?"

"That's what I thought. Anyways, I've got a question for you, kinda similar, What's the closest you've been to your shield breaking and you getting lead to your head?"

"Ooh.. That's a good one. I think one time, I remember it was shot to shit and I ducked behind cover and the second I stopped moving, it shattered completely. Of course, I replaced it and took the guy out, but damn, he was a good shot. Such a shame he's not with us.."

"Yeah.. It's hard to get intel like that, though. And Six has to approve of it, by then you'd've shot him to save yourself."

"Probably. Anyways, I'm getting tired, so I'm gonna hit the sheets. And I'd suggest you'd do the same, any day could be a big one."

"Damn right." she says, following him into the dorm hall from the commons area. She stops by his door. "Goodnight. And by the way, I kinda enjoyed that conversation. Maybe again sometime.."

"May-be." Craig says as he steps into the door. As he steps in the door, he falls to the floor, to a clamping sound. Taina busts out in a laugh. As Craig recoils back in immense pain. "The fuck? Is this your doing Taina?"

"Partly." A Canadian voice says, stepping out of Craig's bathroom. Craig blushes.

"Ha-ha. You got me. Now let me out."

"You're not getting out of that trap until we've had some _fun_ with you." Taina says, kneeling down behind him and feeling on his bulge.

"Seems like you enjoyed the conversation, eh?"

""eh" is my thing, Taina." Tina says, also kneeling down, though in front of him, and cupping his chin and beard with her hand. She slips off his plate carrier, then takes off his jacket, then his undershirt. "Nice abs, Craig." Cav gives them a punch, making him recoil even more. "Don't want to hurt him _yet_ , Taina."

"Calm down you two. I'm tired and have no time for horseplay!" Craig says. Tina pulls him in by his trapped legs and Taina closes the door before sitting on his face, still fully clothed.

"But what about _foreplay_?" she asks. Craig, unable to respond, attempts at bucking her off, though to no avail. "Fine, I'll get off you, but it's only so I can play with you..."

"The fuck do you mean _play with me_?" Taina shakes her head and kicks in his balls.

"You know what I mean."

Tina ratchets down his long pants, revealing he's wearing underwear with his logo on it.

"Solipsistic. Narcissistic. And big enough to share.." Taina says, grabbing his hard-on yet again, though this time her hands snaked around his balls too, grabbing them, making him writhe again.

"Please stop it Tay-Taina.."

"Fine, I'll skip the foreplay and go straight to the sex.." she replies, nonchalant. "Tina, want to help me turn Craig here into fucking putty?"

"In fact, I would.." she says, helping her massage his cock. After a few more seconds of that, Cav pulls down his self-obsessed underwear, revealing his hard, long, and throbbing cock.

"I-I uh... You shouldn't be doing this, we've got to be profesional here-" he gulps, "and this is not _that_..."

"Oh shut up, you like this. Because for once.." Taina spits in her hand, "you're getting some." She slightly chuckles and strokes her hand along his exposed member, staring into his eyes with intent. He attempts at leaning in for a kiss, though Tina pushes him back.

"Don't make me restrain you even more. You're getting lucky.." Tina says. He quickly stops moving, though his body slightly twitches as he's driven closer and closer to his orgasm.

Just before he even cums, which he doesn't announce to attempt at ending the encounter as quickly as he can, (Cav knew from the throbbing and contracting that he was close) she takes away her hand. His dick twirls around; up and down, as he leaks of precum.

She grabs his balls and squeezes very tight.

"AHHH SHIT! CAV! STOP! PLEASE!!!" She squeezes slightly less tight and puts her mouth near his tip and slowly licks it. Unbearably slowly.

Her grip continues to loosen, though the teasing was almost as bad. His member continues to gain redness as Taina delivers occasional deep-throats, swapping with Tina every other time.

By the time he was close, they both stop, yet again. Taina stands up and slowly undresses in front of him. Tina does the same, quickly revealing both of them were wet.

"I see you two have been enjoying yourselves the same." he says as their panties slide to the floor. Taina doesn't respond other than by stepping on his length, making it bend more than it probably should. He tries to squirm in pain, though to no avail. Soon, she steps off of him and sticks both of their panties in his mouth, forcing him to breath in much less air than usual.

Once that was done, she sits back down, though this time on one side of his body. Tina does the same and they soon collide against his dick, giving him a neat little hotdog.

"I forget how sexy you are, Taina." Tina says.

"Why thank you. Apparently all the guys here have a bit of a crush on me. Is that right my little Craigy?"

He knods his head.

"And some of the girls, too." Tina adds, starting to rub her pussy. Taina does the same. Soon they realized that he was close to cumming, they stopped, laying back down and taking turns with his cock in their tits. Soon they realize that their tits aren't big enough to do much, at least nearly as much as their asses, so they go back to exchanging blowjobs.

Once he shows signs of being close yet again, they stop and Cav begins to very quickly jerk him off.

"I'm close!" he yells through the panties.

"We know, fucktard." they say in unison. Tina grabs the panties out of his mouth and grabs his balls, though loosely, letting out a groan. His cum then shoots into the air and lands all over both of their faces, as well as on his cock and groin.

The two girls lick the cum off of each of their faces as he watches, his boner staying alive as ever despite the torture.

They eventually let him join them in bed, though still bound to the fake frost mat, and the three of them sleep together.


	10. Finka x Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were both fiddling around with their gadgets. Lera was figuring out ways to upgrade her nanobots without weakening the users in the case that they’re caught in toxic gas.
> 
> James decides to be a volunteer even when he says several times nervously that his own toxic babes will kill him. Lera was warning nothing more than yoga pants and a sports bra and it didn’t help James one bit.
> 
> She uses her nanobots and James felt stronger, but doesn’t realize his dick was more throbbing than ever before and Lera decides to help “stimulate” him.
> 
> They have sex for several hours thanks to Lera’s nanobots.

Lera, in yoga pants and a sports bra (which she wore to bed for some reason), and Smoke were finally sitting in her room as she begun her meeting with him.

"So... Could you help me out with _figuring out_ your toxic babes?" she says as he sits on her bed. She's in a chair across from it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm trying to figure out a way for attackers to be able to run through it without getting hurt using nanobots instead of a gas mask, but I need to know how it affects the immune system and lungs, and anything else. A chemical composition would be nice, but-"

"Then I'd have to kill ya." he says with a chuckle. 

"Exactly, so, what's the most you can divulge without having me having to resort to assisted suicide."

"Well... I can tell you that it _does_ use pathogens that die very quickly, as suggested by the effects wearing off the second you're out of the smoke. So theorhetically if you targeted those cells in particular, then-"

"Done."

"I wasn't even finished talk-"

"Don't need to be. If I can treat neuropathy then I can program some damn nanobots to destroy a cell. Now it's a bit different than what you said, as I've been using Tensorflow to program these guys ever since I joined Rainbow, so they could just use a machine learning algorithm to discover cells that aren't normal and destroy them. Jupyter Notebook is saving my ass, here. Anyways. I'm gonna need a volunteer to step in the gas, so I'll see if that new recruit is busy this time of night."

"I'll do it." James says, hesitating slightly. "They'll kill me if this doesn't work though, my toxic babes."

"I knew you'd come around.. Hoped you would, at least, because that "new recruit" was just sacked by Six. Apparently he was an unregistered sexual predator. And since that behavior is unprofessional and dangerous here, he got 180'd. Anyways, wear this." Lera says, handing him a gauntlet. "That's how I inject nanobots in people without the implant. Enjoy." she adds, before typing in a command on her computer. James reaches for a canister. "Let's take this one thing at a time." she says, standing up and pushing him down to the bed.

"Uhh.. Lera... What's going on?" he says as she hits a key on her keyboard. "Why do I feel really strong right now?"

"And why are you hard?"

"I am.. Shit, I am... Sorry about this, I think it's time for me to go.."

"You aren't going anywhere!" Lera says, hitting another key on her keyboard. He writhes back, as he feels a sharp pain in the palm of his hand.

"FUCK! What are you doing Lera?!?!" he says as she feels on his package.

"It's the same reason why you're hard, by the way. I'm not here to help my team out.. James, I've always been attracted to how you look... But now I can finally express it.." she leans over him while still massaging his length, throbbing harder than ever before, and french-kisses him. Her hand drifts to behind his back as she holds him in embrace. After a few seconds, he mimics the notion, giving her tongue as well.

"Haven't ever told you this, but I totally ship us." Lera hits another button on her keyboard.

"Well now you can ship us all night long. And don't worry, it might not hurt too bad when it wears off..."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"The worst is always death, of course, but-"

"I don't want to hear it, actually.. Just continue on.."

She does so with lust in her eyes, ratcheting down his pants and underwear, revealing his insanely hard 8-inch cock. After a quick flick, with it barely moving, she descends her mouth upon his tip. She teases it with her tongue before sliding it all the way down her throat, making her gag. She continues to thrust it in and out for a while. Somehow, Smoke only feels pleasure to a certain extent. It feels good, but he doesn't ever feel on the edge or past it. He's not sensitive, either. It's just pleasure.

She continues for 10 minutes before stopping.

"Feeling close?"

"No, actual-"

"Good." she says, undressing completely. She sticks her tits in his face. He licks and nibbles on them as she gives him a slow handjob. Once she begins to moan, she stops and pushes him further onto the bed, making him lay completely flat. She climbs on the bed and sits on his chest, making him let out a sharp exhale. She grabs something that was hiding underneath the covers of the bed; lube. She squirts it on their respective genitalia and their bodies, emptying the bottle. She feels on his chest before pushing up against it, making her hand slide to his neck, and lifting her up above his dick. She sits on it while simultaneously caressing his face and ripped chest. She grabs something else from under the covers of the bed. It's a wireless keyboard. She hits a key on it.

Instantly, James feels a little shock run through his body and then his balls numb.

"This way, I can squeeze all the cum out of you when I get tired, which won't happen soon. And don't worry, you won't get tired, either. I'll make sure of that." She delivers him a punch, though he barely writhes due to the nanomachines. She continues to bounce on his dick, cumming twice, before she starts to titfuck him. She sticks his dick in between her enormous knockers and slides them up and down while feeling upon parts of his body. By now, he wanted to cum so bad, though not only couldn't, but didn't even come close. It was like he was horny and being stimulated, but not _fucked_.

Eventually, she grabs something else from under the covers.

"Whuh-Why do y-you need a syringe..."

"You'll see.. Or feel, rather. By the way, get ready to cum. I can see a little boiling up in your urethra, and I think I'm ready..." She grabs the keyboard and presses a button. Just after she does that, she takes hold of his balls and squeezes them extremely hard as James' warm, goey cum flies out of his dick and into the air, landing all over Lera's face. She licks some of it up, then licks what fell from his body, and swallows. "Mmm.. So good... Wait, almost forgot!" She injects his balls with the syringe. "That'll kill off quite a few of the nanobots and give you normal endurance. Though for whatever lucky lady you might get in the future," she winks, "you can now cum as much as you want without your shaft hurting. So that's a plus, I guess. Also, it'll get rid of the-"

"Pain?"

"Yes. It will. You can stop hiding it, by the way. I know it hurts." 

His dick continues to throb, even after cumming.

"So uhh.. How do I stop the boner then? If I'm not gonna get soft after I orgasm..."

"Oh silly.. You'll get soft, you just won't get hurt. Staying hard is a sign that you like what you see..."

"I uhh... I do, Lera. Well can I uhh.. Go now? Or do you have more in store?"

"You could've left whenever. But I do have more for you. Do you... wanna cum inside of me?"

"Well I don't want a child, but-"

"I'm taking the pill, it'll be fine."

"Then fuck yeah."

She spreads her legs apart on the bed, revealing her young, tight pussy. James inserts his cock and she closes her legs around him as he thrusts in and out.

They fuck all night, only departing their connection at around 1AM the next morning, after both had came a few more times. They end up deciding to sleep together, and naked.

"Lera.. I love you."

"I love you too, James."

They cuddle together as their sappy romance begins.


	11. Mute x Mira x Dokkaebi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Mark were actually being professional for once, they were working on the gadgets and were developing strategies how to set them up when they train against the blue team.
> 
> Then again, Mark has developed an addiction of taking non-consesual photos of the female operators now, especially Elena. Recording her changing clothes when they went back to their room.
> 
> Unbeknownst to the young SAS lad, Dokkaebi hacked into his tablet to confirm her suspicions, and it was true.
> 
> Grace confronts the perverted man about it and threatens to tell everyone his secret unless she gets to have sex with both Elena and Mark, but that was a huge mistake when she was dominated the entire time.

"I'm glad you could join me tonight. I wanted to work on some strategies together, now that we are a couple I thought it might be a good idea." Elena says as Mark walks into her space in the office, even though it was late at night.

"That it may. So what ideas do you have so far.."

"Well, I had a wild plan right after I thought this up. Basically, you put a jammer-"

"Disrupter."

"Right, you put a signal disrupter right under the Mira, and it might be able to block out one of Em's drones from hitting the canister and it'll block a exothermic charge or breaching pellet from Therm or Hibana respectively. Though that's just in practice that that'll change much."

"No, I've tried doing that, remember? The shock drone can still reach the jammer and can also take the jammer out."

"Hmm... You're right. And your sure you can't spoof the signals at a longer range?"

"I could try.." Mark says, opening a document on his laptop. Luckily rooms and desks were pretty similar, so they were near. He opens a document in Pycharm, showing a slew of trees of If statements and While loops.

" _That's_ what the code for that thing looks like? I thought you were just finding the IP addresses of the drones and changing their video output to something else.."

"Well that's basically what it's doing, but it's really hard to write a program that hacks instantly like this baby does. Especially that's power efficient for the battery in the disrupter. Maybe Grace could help, though. She's really good. Anyways, is that your only strat?" he says as he types in some optimizing keystrokes into the Python file.

"Uhm... For now, I guess. Unless you have something."

"I'm just looking forward to another night with you."

"Ehh.. I don't know if I'm quite down tonight, but I'll see after I shower."

The two of them get up and walk to the door. Their hands fight for the handle. Elena gives way to Mark, and he lets her through first.

"Gotta love some chivalry." Elena says, walking through. Mark follows her to their room.

"You can shower first."

"Thanks." Elena says as Mark gets out his phone to start taking some pictures of her.

By now he knew she was cool with it, though for some reason he never had the balls to ask her to pose or to tell her he was doing it. He had a reason, though. Something about the stalker-esque photos got him horny. He couldn't get off to normal porn anymore. It had to be spied-imagery.

And it wasn't just her. She was just the easiest target. Of course, they were happy together, and he loves her, but he would've done the same thing to just about any girl on the team. Cav, Twitch, Ash, IQ, especially.

 

Grace was sitting in her room, with the fans and A/C on full. It's not like she was sensitive to temperature. But the computers in her room generated the heat as if the room was full of people. She didn't really care, though, as she still managed to stay cool.

She was sitting at her desk on her computer, quickly clicking buttons on her screen. Then a view of Elena naked came up.

"Knew it!" she exclaims, rocking back in her chair and biting her lip "Not bad, Elena.." She takes a few screenshots and closes out of the forced screen share. She still didn't know how she managed to trick the whole team into executing her RAT, but was glad nonetheless.

She makes her way down the hall with her tablet, to which she had transferred the screenshots, in hand. She knocks on their door. Elena is stepping out of the shower as Mark opens it. The water cuts off.

"Hey Grace! What's up?" Mark asks, slightly paranoid.

"Oh you two know what's up.. Well, maybe just Mark..." she walks in, closing the door.

"You know about that..." he says, slightly blushing.

"The pictures?" Elena announces from the bathroom, walking out completely nude. Grace acts as if she's disgusted, though she really is turned on.

"Yes, the pictures.." she replies. "I'm going to tell Six, and the others, unless you two can do me a favor..."

"Really? Blackmail? That's what we're doing?" Mark says, flustered.

"It's not blackmail, I'm not giving any proof. She'll find it herself.."

"Okay, fine, what do you want? Breakfast in bed tomorrow? An IP whitelist for my jammers in practice?"

"No, Mark. I want you. And you, Elena.."

"What do you mean?"

"Just fuck me already."

"Whoa! That's a bit much, Grace.. But since you asked.." Elena says, winking at Mark, "Sure. But you'll have to play by our rules.."

"What are those?"

"First of all, hmm... You'll find out."

"What am I agreeing to?"

"Doesn't matter..." she says, dropping the towel that was wrapped around her waste and swinging her arms around Grace. 

"Wha-I-I want ah-answers..." she says, slightly distraught. Elena's hands make quick work of undressing her, distracting her from Mark doing the same to himself, revealing his large cock, to which Grace responds; "Mark... your so big. Mind if you take some nude selfies for me at some point?"

"I guess" he says, blushing and grabbing her ass, "I'll send them to you."

"You don't hav-"

"That's the joke.."

"Sorry, I'm a bit sl-WOAH!" she exclaims as she gets pushed onto the bed.

"I've got the rules." Elena says as she sits on her guts, slowing down her breathing. "First of all..." she lays her nude body across Grace's and delivers a kiss, "you play by our rules.." She jams a finger in Grace's ass, making her jive a little.

"How rough are you going to be..."

"As rough as we want." She removes her hand from Grace's ass and sticks it into her pussy for a little before taking it down her throat. After a quick suck, she adds; "You have good taste." She descends her face onto her pussy, spreading her legs, and begins to eat her out. Mark bends her head off the side of the bed and shoves his length down her throat. She gags as he forces himself on her, beginning to thrust. Meanwhile, Elena was continuing to eat her out, causing her to make muffled moans. He continues to push in and out as Mira drives her pussy closer to an orgasm. 

"Save some Dokkaebi for my Dikkaebi Elena." he says, pulling out.

"Fine." she says after taking her mouth out. She moves around to Grace's face and lays her pussy on her mouth. Just as she does that, Mark pushes his dick into his pussy. Grace takes notice and licks Elena's pussy, returning the favor, as Mark thrusts.

"Grace do you want my cum all over you? Do you want my fucking cum all-"

"inside me.." she says in a light whisper between moans and licks. Mark nods as his thrusts continue to get more forceful and less common while they both get closer. Mark reaches a hand to the other side of Dokk and lends Elena's pussy a finger. Her moans pick up pace, as Mark begins to exhale; getting closer.

Without saying a word, their gasps say it all, Mark releases all of his cum into her tight pussy. He pulls out right after, falling to the ground. As he hits the ground, Grace begins to squirt all over him.

Soon after, with many a gasp and moan, Elena cums to Grace's tongue. She gets up and pushes them all into the bed together.

"Both of you were amazing.." she says, not even caring that she was just dominated for what was _supposed_ to be under her control.

Later, they follow asleep together, all nude.


End file.
